En el club los enmascarados
by NoeNoel
Summary: Martín recuerda esa noche, hermosa, triste, placentera, llena de sentimientos... pero lo que no sabe, es que él también recuerda, y tiene motivos para excusarse, la pregunta es... ¿Podrá renacer el amor de una noche fugas? (SongFic)
1. Chapter 1

-Aquiiiiiiiii Cosquinnnnnn, Capital Nacional del Folkloreee- Decía con mucho ánimo Julio Marbiz presentando como todos los años a la cuidad cordobesa con su vos potente y segura y anunciando un nuevo comienzo a la Fiesta Nacional del Folklore.

Desde allí se escuchaba el gritar de la gente emocionada, y al presentador hablándole al público y presentándole el cronograma de esta Luna….desde allí, ósea, desde donde filma el camarógrafo. Pensaran ¿Que tiene que ver el camarografo en todo esto? Bueno, les cuento:

Ustedes supondrán que Martín, como representante de La Nación Argentina tendría que estar presente, pero… que pasaría si les dijera que este chico, estaba escuchando, claro que escuchaba, como se lo iría a perder, pero desde la cocina de su casa, mientras lavaba los platos. ¿Se lo creerían si se los digo? Porque, bueno, así es como está precisamente.

…

La tele estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que él escuchara desde la cocina, por sobre el ruido del agua y del fregado.

Después de un rato, comenzaron a tocar las bandas, y medio que se perdía en esa música nacional que tanto le gustaba, pensando en la letra (que dé a ratos hablaba sobre él, sobre su Patagonia, sobre amor, bue, sobre todo un poco) y recordando cosas, de su pasado con España, con la Invasión Inglesa (no sabe muy bien como termino recordando esto, pero casi que rompe un vaso cuando se le vino a la mente la guerra de Malvinas) Cuando cruzo con San Martín Los Andes para liberar a Chile y a Perú, bueno, recordó tantas cosas.

Pero, en un momento, una canción especial le hizo revivir recuerdos que… que bueno, iban, más o menos así:

-_Te lleve sin preguntarte ni tu nombre. Con mi brazo encadenado a tu cintura-_

Se recordó el, bailando en esa fiesta de disfraces del club que de vez en cuando iba, cuando de repente, un chico, vestido de negro y con un antifaz, luego, nada más que él y el chico desconocido, al cual sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, saliendo de el club a paso rápido, subiendo al auto, y yéndose de ahí a toda velocidad.

-_Asalte tu intimidad y tu ternura, para amar sin más razones que el amor-_

Estaban a la mitad de un claro, desnudándose tiernamente, pero sin sacarse el antifaz, el otro chico lo abrazaba, y él mordía su cuello y su oreja, haciendo que el otro soltara tiernos suspiros, que provocaban una sensación rara en el pecho y estomago de Martín.

_-Nos besamos sin decir una palabra. Fuimos cómplices callados del verano y mis manos temblorosas se quemaron seducidas por el fuego de tu piel-_

Se diría que el silencio era absoluto, si solo contaran como sonidos las palabras, ya que dentro del auto, gemidos y suspiros danzaban, al escaparse de los labios que se separaban y se encontraban, en un beso sin comienzo ni final.

Si la temperatura era alta afuera, dentro del auto hervía, y sobre sus pieles calcinaba. Martín recorría el cuerpo marcado del moreno, acariciando cada parte de él, disfrutando el calor que emitía, que junto con el suyo se hacia uno, volviéndose asfixiante y tentador.

_-Amor salvaje, juntos cruzamos los umbrales del pecado, con el puñal de la pasión nos desgarramos, sin derramar una gotita de dolor-_

Luego jugar, excitar y preparar bien al moreno, Martín miro a esos ojos ocultos detrás del antifaz, y se acomodo el suyo propio. El chico movió la cabeza despacio, ligeramente, en una muestra de consentimiento, y Martín feliz, entro sin desperdiciar un momento más. El otro soltó un gemido de placer y dolor, que rápidamente se convirtió en ligeros susurros que pedían por más.

_-Amor salvaje, como una selva tropical nos incendiamos y en un instante y sin saber que no dejamos ni una ramita de ilusión para después-_

Lo tomo, lo sostuvo, lo izo suyo, y el otro no pudo hacer más que relajarse y abrazarlo del cuello atrayéndolo más hacia si para intensificar todo. Tan entretenidos estaban en su juego del placer, que no eran consientes de nada, ni si quiera del paso de las horas, que para ellos ya se habían detenido.

-_Adelante como un puma entre las sombras. Pegaré tu cuerpo entero con mis besos y atrapado por la(s) luna(s) de tu(s) pecho(s), por el cálido gemido de tu voz-_

Mientras lo envestía, cubrió su cuerpo de besos, marco su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho , porque por más que sabía que era por una noche, quería que el otro supiera que era el único en el que estaba pensando en ese momento, sin saber, que lo mismo quería el moreno con el.

Lo abraso fuerte por el pecho, y lo sentó en cima suyo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que el otro gemía y suspiraba en su oído, le mordía el cuello,

_-Y montados en el potro del deseo, sin fronteras por la noche cabalgando, y nos vio la madrugada con ojeras, temelados y diciéndonos adiós-_

Llegando, otra vez, solo se dedicaban a estar ahí, y disfrutar del momento con todas sus células, ambos, solo dejándose llevar por aquel placer, que parecía no tener fin.

Ya era de madrugada (según el reloj del auto), eran las 5, esa hora extraña, que es demasiado tarde para dormir, pero muy temprano para despertarse. Lo último que recordaba Martín era como se había sentido después de venirse (otra vez) dentro del ojimiel, luego se quedo dormido. Pero al despertarse, estaba solo, no había rastros del chico con el que había estado, más que el antifaz que había dejado arriba de la guantera, y con una letra un poco desprolija, pero con su encanto que decía "Adiós".

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que, no estaba ni lavando los platos, ni en la cocina, sino que muy sentadito mirando fijamente la pantalla del televisor, mientras sentía como mariposas kamikazes se metían en su estomago, y se dedicaban a darle patadas y saltar.

Se tiro en el sillón con la cabeza en las nubes. Después de ese día había ido al club el fin de semana siguiente, pero no veía a nadie que se le pareciera siquiera. Esto lo había deprimido de sobremanera, pero Martín no podía mostrarse dolido y salía con la mejor sonrisa falsa de su casa al trabajo todos los días. Luego de eso, no volvió al club, no salía casi a bailar, y trataba de sanar (viejas y nuevas) heridas con "Samba Para Olvidar".

Lo que él no sabía era, que aunque no se pudo encontrar ese fin de semana con el chico, este había ido el siguiente sábado, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, pero el rubio no volvía, y él no sabía qué hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Manuel estaba sentado en el sillón, del pelo le caían algunas gotas que humedecían su remera.

Estaba vestido como para salir, quería hacerlo pero el recuerdo y el miedo no lo dejaban, tenía miedo de… haberse enamorado y muy profundamente tal vez, de un simple humano mortal.

La casa estaba en silencio, ni siquiera los grillos se oían, y el temor de tener que ver otra vez a ese rubio, de que eso fuera amor, y no una simple confusión lo tenía nervioso, pero en el silencio dejo que su mente se dispersara por donde quisiera, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, y soñó, con un club, y un fin de semana.

….

El fin de semana pasado…en ese club, y gracias a su obstinación, había pasado algo que… bueno, no sabía si era bueno o malo, había que entenderlo, estaba medio pasado de copas, y era como si su conciencia se pusiera en contra suya… aun que tal vez sea por los recuerdos de discusiones que tenia con los demás de quien tenia mas chance con las chicas, hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió preguntar si lo tenían con los chicos, el cómo no es gay, no, pero todos los otros admitieron que tenían alguna que otra noche, y comenzaron a cargarlo con que el no tenia levante.

Pero después de esto comenzó a soñar lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, y que iba más o menos así:

-_Yo que fije las reglas, que lleve las riendas, que hice la ley. Tú, que ponías cara, carita de nada, dejándome hacer-_

Manuel se acerco lentamente hacia el chico, en actitud provocativa hablo con las chicas que estaban cerca de el otro, mirando que el rubio lo mirara, en eso, sus miradas se cruzaron, Manuel se quedo quieto, nervioso. El otro lo miro, primero con intriga, y luego le sonrió y siguió hablando con su compañera de enfrente.

_-Yo, que un amor dejaba, cuando otro llegaba, si comparecer. Tú, sin un solo alarde, poquito más tarde, me hiciste caer-_

Así, se fue acercando mas al chico, mientras que su vista no se despegaba de rubio, era su objetivo, era su presa, y sea como sea lo tenía que atrapar. De lo que no se daba cuanta, es cuan manipulado estaba, y el solo se había metido en esto, sin que el otro hiciera nada.

-_En tu boca mordí la manzana carmín del deseo y la tentación, pero no imagine que evitando la ley en la trampa caería yo-_

Mientras más lo miraba, mas se dejaba llevar, por esos ojos verdes, por esos labios rojos, parecía que en el club estaban ellos 2, aunque probablemente, era más efecto del alcohol que de la atracción que le provocaba, al final, despacio, muy despacito, se le estaba dando vuelta el juego, sin que reaccionara para hacer un movimiento contrario.

-_Puras leyes, puras trampas, inventamos al amor, y seguimos adelante corazón a corazón-_

Ninguna ley le prohibía jugar con el corazón de las personas, las trampas servían para eso, pero, no se dio cuenta, y poco a poco, el se fue perdiendo en ese juego.

_-Yo que invente este juego de escapar a tiempo, no me quiero ir, tú sin mover un dedo me diste el señuelo que te puse a ti-_

Por que el sabia a pesar de no poder o no querer admitirlo, no se atrevía a enamorarse por temor a ser lastimado, así que él se movía primero, sin dejarse llevar por nada, y no importaba que corazón destruía en su camino.

_-En tu boca mordí, la manzana carmín del deseo y la tentación, pero no imagine que evitando la lay en la trampa caería yo-_

Ya saliendo del club, se dio cuenta de todo, de todo, y de que nada podría hacer ahora, más que dejarse guiar, aunque no era como si realmente no quisiera, porque, al final, que mas daba si realmente se había enamorado.

_-Puras leyes, puras trampas, inventamos al amor y seguimos adelante corazón a corazón-_

Y lo último que recuerda haber soñado, fue cuando, ya con su presa, embobados ambos se dirigían hacia el auto, con los roles cambiados, resulta como en el dicho, cazador cazado.

…..

Se despertó un tanto exaltado, y sudado, con parte del pelo pegada a la nuca, con punzadas que le taladraban la cabeza, como si tuviera resaca. Miro la hora, las 3:00, demasiado tarde para ir al club, cuando llegara ya habrían cerrado, pero… tal vez… Trato de levantarse y las piernas le fallaron, el dolor de cabeza se hizo más agudo y cayó al piso, temblando pero sin frio. Como pudo, se subió de vuelta a el sillón se izo bolita y se volvió a quedar dormido.

[Se despertó en su cama, con una señora al lado y su jefa del otro, le explicaron que tubo pico de estrés, que tendría que quedarse al menos una semana tranquilo, sin ningún sobresalto]. Se quedo un rato pensando en lo que había pasado a la noche, y lo poco que se acordaba de la mañana cuando vino su jefa con un doctor que lo reviso, diciéndole cosas que no entendía del todo ya que estaba dormido y con fiebre, y se quedo dormido de vuelta.

Esa semana no fue a trabajar, decidió quedarse en casa, tranquilo, aunque tuvo más de una sorpresa por parte del argentino, nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

Para el viernes se sentía mucho mejor, y como se diría, fresco como una lechuga.

Al finalizar la reunión, Martin decidió darse una vuelta por la casa del chileno, para invitarlo a salir el sábado. Al llegar a la casa de Manuel, entro sin más, y lo encontró jugando (y gritándole) al GTA 5 como una persona normal, que se suele enojar con los juegos.

-Cheee Manu ¿Cómo andas? – Y el pobre Manu, que no lo había escuchado entrar, pego un salto, que llego al techo.

-Por la chucha, weon, csm–

-Jejeje, ¿te asustaste Manu?- Se acerco al sillón donde estaba sentado el chileno tratando de calmarse, le paso una mano por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de que el argentino tuviera un par de chichones, y un oído medio sordo por los gritos, Manuel estaba lo suficientemente calmado, hablaron de las reuniones, de economía, de cosas sin importancia (para nosotros en este momento) hasta que oscureció, y ellos ni cuenta se habían dado.

-Bueno che, ya está oscuro, mejor me voy yendo, que mañana tengo reunión con la Jefa y no me quiero retrasar- Se puso de pie y se froto la nuca.

-Emm… Bu...bueno- El también se paro, en realidad, no quería que se valla, porque se iba a aburrir solito (aunque por otra parte, el juego le decía –Mándalo a la mierda y venia a jugarme, yo sé que me deseas-)

-Ah, por cierto, mañana vamos a ir por ahí ¿Queres venir? Vamos a ir yo (obvio, soy infaltable) Sebastián, Lucho, Dani, y Migue-

-Haa… emm... Sí, claro- En realidad, no escucho nada de lo que le dijo, y respondió por puro instinto, aun estaba debatiéndose si decirle o no que se quedara un rato mas, porque él lo odiaba no? , pero, estaría realmente aburrido, jugar al juego toda la semana, solo, y….

-Manu… te molesta si me quedo a comer?-

-Sí que molesta- ups, otra vez, instinto-anti-Martin.

-Pero… es que se me izo muy tarde, y los colectivos ya no pasan, y no traje plata para un taxi-

-Ni colectivos, ni na, te vas- Emm... okey, quien entiende a los tsunderes… ¿no?

-Daaaaleeeee, no seas así boludo daleeeeee- Y Manuel, aun con todo su instinto, y apenas un cachito de su gana, no pudo resistirse a los ojitos de cachorro.

-Bueno, si, quédate nomas- Después de eso, comieron pizza y tomaron cerveza hasta estar en la face –Te quiero amigo, (hip) te amooooo- -Nahh yo nooooooooooooooo, por fletooo (hip)- -Manu, decii que me queres cheee- -Mas tardee- y luego, caer rendidos, Martin apoyando la cabeza en el sillón (sentado en el piso) y Manuel apoyando al cabeza en el hombro de Martin y abrazándolo… pero solo un poco.

Al otro día, ambos se levantaron con dolor en el cu...ello y no caminaban del todo bien.

Luego de que fueran al baño, se bañaran, y Martin se halla puesto la misma ropa del día anterior, fueron a la cocina a desayunar… aunque ya eran como las 11:20 am

-Martin, vo no tenías una reunión con tu jefa?-

-Em yo? Nah, te dije eso para ver si me pedias que me quedara jajajajaj-

-Weon…. ¡¿Como mierda entraste a mi casa?!- Colgado en una nube…

-Ah jajaja, es que, dejaste las llaves del lado de afuera- Sacándoselas del bolsillo trasero del pantalón…. Si, debe tener más de un agujero en el -

Y después de recibir unas cuantas piñas, Martin se fue, un poco más machucado de lo que llego.

Ya cayendo la noche Manuel llego a la casa de Martin y de ahí, salieron a juntarse con los demás.

Los demás chicos los esperaban frente al club. A casi todos les gustaba este club, ya que por el hecho de ser naciones, de cierta manera no se podían descontrolar, pero al tener los rostros tapados por las mascaras se podían comportar como chicos normales, iban cada vez que estaba ese evento de fiesta de disfraces (que por suerte para ellos era seguido)

Al entrar, sonido fuerte de la música los envolvió a todos, igual que los cuerpos de las demás personas que los rodeaban. Se quedaron todos parados en la puerta un instante, acostumbrándose a las luces del lugar, hasta que Martin repentinamente giro para un costado, y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hasta perderse en la multitud.

-A dónde va el Tincho?-

-Jaaa tal vez a ver a alguna de sus noviecitas-

-Vo decí?-

-O tal vez a la barra… -

-Bueno, nosotros vamos también-

Y así, los 5 chicos se internaron en la pista, donde esquivando a la gente se pusieron a bailar.

10 minutos después, cada uno se había ido por su lado, y hacia 5 que un chico rubio, de ojos verdes que salía del baño se había encaminado hacia la barra. La experiencia y la intuición le decían, que aunque sus amigos ya se habrían separado, estarían en la barra cada cual en lo suyo (que uno estaba coqueteando con la chica de al lado, que el otro seguro que ya se había tomado 3 cervezas y hablaba animadamente con una brasilera muy linda) pero el trataba de sonreír, y le negaba a sus ojos dar vueltas por el lugar, sabia a quien buscaban pero le deprimía la idea de no encontrarlo.

Se puso en frente de la barra, y le pidió a la chica que atendía una cerveza y en cuanto se la trajo, más de madia lata desapareció de un solo trago.

En la otra punta Manuel estaba siendo acosado digo… charlaba con un grupo de chicas, que lo estaban bombardeando a preguntas, que el contestaba distraídamente. Su mente divagaba, y en cualquier rincón le parecía encontrar ese pelo rubio, o esos ojos verdes, y era siempre la misma decepción, ya hasta se estaba acostumbrando al sentimiento.

Cuando habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que había renunciado a su búsqueda y ahora si charlaba animadamente con las chicas, reparo en 2 de ellas que hablaban por lo bajo y miraban a algún lugar de la otra punta de la barra. Trato de ver que era, pero había un montón de chicas arremolinadas que le tapaban la visión, pero él, como curioso que es, se estiro para atrás, clavándose el borde en la espalda, pero descubriendo algo que valía la pena.

En el medio, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y el codo en la madera y con gesto soñador estaba SU rubio de ojos verdes, pero, eso no fue lo que más le llamo la atención.

Lo que en realidad lo hizo, fue que el chico estuviera vestido, con la misma camiseta que llevaba el fleto de Martín.


End file.
